Apples and the wild blue wonder
by blind2d
Summary: Pairing up Applejack and Rainbow Dash, my two favorite of the Mane Six. Fairly light shipping. Nothing overtly graphic or unsavory. Wow, not a very original concept, granted, but... Hey, whatever.
1. Chapter 1

(Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, and Rainbow Dash are property of Hasbro, Lauren Faust I guess, and whoever else made Friendship is Magic. All your base, however, belong to us.)

Chapter 1: An Apple for your thoughts.

'It's a wonder I never noticed it before,' Applejack thought to herself as she trotted slowly down a row of trees in her orchard. 'At that party, when Rainbow Dash…' the earth pony blushed as the pegasus' face came into focus in her mind's eye.

Suddenly above her she noticed something dart quickly overhead. Applejack looked up smiling, thinking it might be Rainbow, but it was only a bird.

'Tarnation, girl, you've gotta get yer mind off it… No way she's the least bit innerested in you, anyhow,' the orange pony sighed and walked on, head a little closer to the ground.

…..

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was busy clearing clouds out of the sky, with her usual high speed and exuberance.

'That sure was a great party Pinkie threw last night,' the powder blue Pegasus mused. 'But her parties are always great. I wonder if she's ever gonna ask me to go pranking again. That sure was fun… Gilda…' Rainbow sighed out loud, slowing to a hover above Twilight's library.

'Stop it, Dash. If she's gonna be a jerk to your new friends, let her! We don't need her, anyway. We've got Pinkie, and Applejack, and Twilight, and Fluttershy…' Rainbow Dash sighed again, sinking to the ground. 'But none of them can make me feel the way Gilda did…'

….

"Hi Applejack!" Pinkie Pie bounded over to her, with her usual almost manic grin.

"Uh, howdy there, Pinkie Pie," Applejack smiled back, a little shaky. The pink pony's overly-excited nature never did sit well with her. "Um, I jus' came in fer some cupcakes. I'm gonna throw Applebloom a little surprise party, since it's her birthday t'morra."

"Oh oh oh!" Pinkie Pie hopped with delight. "Party party party! Okay Applejack, I've got just the kind for you around here somewhere. Back in a flash!"

As the party-obsessed pony disappeared into the kitchen of the pastry shop, Rainbow Dash entered through the front door, shaking her head and looking down.

'Maybe something sweet will cheer me up,' she thought.

"Oh, hay there, Rainbow Dash," Applejack turned to greet the Pegasus.

"Huh? Oh, hi Applejack," she smiled weakly, obviously distracted.

"What's the matter? Somethin' on yer mind?" the earth pony asked, concerned.

"No, it's nothing… I'm fine," she sighed, not making eye contact.

"Doesn't take much t' see that yer not," Applejack frowned. "Why won'tcha talk t' me about it, sugarcube?"

"It's not something you could help with," Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Cupcakes! Cupcakes cupcakes cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie sang out, returning with a tray of the small pastries. "Here ya go, Applejack! Twelve cupcakes for little Applebloom's birthday!"

"Thank ya kindly, Pinkie Pie," she nodded. "Rainbow, you know where t' find me if you ever wanna talk about anythin'," Applejack said, looking at her sympathetically.

"Thanks, Applejack," the Pegasus nodded, watching the cowboy hat wearing pony leave with her cupcakes.

"So Rainbow Dash, what can I do for you?" Pinkamina asked cheerfully.

"I don't know, just gimme something sweet," Rainbow replied.

….

Applebloom's party went off without a hitch; everypony there had a great time, especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Finding an excuse to leave for a while, Applejack went back to her orchard, and thought about the colorful Pegasus. She sighed, wondering if Rainbow Dash would ever know how she felt, and if she found out, would she feel the same way? Applejack idly kicked a tree, causing an apple to fall onto her back. Smiling, the earth pony turned to eat it when she heard a voice cry out in protest.

"Hay! What're you doin' down there?" Rainbow Dash, who had been napping in that very tree, poked her head through the foliage to look at Applejack. "Oh, Applejack, you woke me up. Sorry about sleepin' in your tree," she blushed lightly.

"Ah, that's okay, Rainbow," the cowpony smiled. "My apple trees are always welcome to my friends."

"Applejack? I didn't want to talk about it in front of Pinkie Pie, but… there's been somethin' on my mind lately…" the tree-borne pegasus hesitated.

"Well shoot, sugarcube, y' weren't keepin' that t' yerself too well," Applejack smiled. "Get on down here so we can talk."

Rainbow fluttered down to earth, scratching her leg with her hoof a little awkwardly.

"I've um, been thinking about what happened at the party last night, and about, like, stuff," Rainbow Dash looked away, blushing.

Applejack noticed a bit of white frosting clinging to the side of the pegasus' mouth and quickly licked it off, causing Rainbow to blush more deeply.

"Y' had a bit a somethin' there," Applejack explained, turning red herself.

"Th-thanks," Rainbow stuttered, shifting, uncomfortable. "U-um, so what're you doin' out here? Shouldn't you be at Applebloom's party?"

"Well I was, but to be honest, havin' all them little fillies around was wearin' on my nerves. And hay now! I could ask you the same question, missy!"

"Oh well, I was um, in the neighborhood, and… You don't really wanna hear all about my boring story do ya?"

Applejack frowned at her friend's nervous grin.

"Fine…" Rainbow sighed. "I wanted to talk to you, and I got tired, so I took a little nap, waiting for the party to be over, and… that's it."

"What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I've just been a little… lonely, I guess. I mean, Gilda was a really good friend, and sometimes I miss her. And… it's great being with you guys and all, but…"

"But what?" Applejack tilted her head, confused.

"But… Nopony has ever made me… feel the way Gilda did… She um… did… things… that felt… really good…" Rainbow blushed, turning redder as she spoke.

The earth pony tilted her head. "Alright, ya lost me."

The light blue pegasus sighed. "AJ? I uh… I like… other mares…" she trembled, looking away.

"O-oh," it was the earth pony's turn to blush. "U-um… N-never knew that about you…" she fidgeted.

"Yeah, so, um… Can I… Aw geez, this isn't cool," Rainbow sighed and turned to fly off.

"Wait!" AJ called out. "What were ya gonna say?"

"Ohhh!" the pegasus whined, returning to land. "Gah, I was just gonna ask you to *mumble-mumble*."

"How's that?"

She took a breath. "I wanted to have somepony *further mumbling*."

"Come again?"

"Never mind, I'm outta here!" Rainbow Dash flew off, frustrated by all the mixed feelings coursing through her.

"But… Rainbow!" Applejack called after her. "I just… wanted to help…" she sighed, and reluctantly returned to the party, which had begun to wind down.


	2. Chapter 2

(Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Applebloom, and Rainbow Dash are property of Hasbro, Lauren Faust I guess, and whoever else made Friendship is Magic. Now about 20% cooler!)

Chapter Two: A Pegasus in the Hand

"Oh, hi Applejack. What brings you here?" Twilight Sparkle asked the earth pony after she entered the library; its branches swaying slightly in the soft breeze.

"Oh um, nothin'. Just lookin' fer a book…" the orange mare replied, uneasy.

"Well, what kind of book are you looking for? I know where everything is, so just ask me."

"Yeah, um… Do y'all have anythin' about, uh… like, relationships?" Applejack squinted, seemingly unsure.

"Hmm… We should, over there," Twilight gestured towards a shelf about three feet up to her left, Applejack's right. "Any special reason you want that particular kind of book?"

"Um… uh, nope," the blond earth pony smiled. "Jus' wanted to read somethin', and that came to mind."

"Okay, well I'm going to go downstairs for a bit. You can let yourself out. Oh, and Spike should be back soon," the purple unicorn headed to her basement, brain buzzing with anticipation as she thought about the experiment she was going to try.

Applejack perused the section of shelves Twilight had indicated before stumbling across a book titled, 'Inter-pony Relationships: Social Customs and Behaviors of the Modern Times'.

Satisfied, Applejack left a little note for Twilight and left before Spike returned.

…..

Rainbow Dash was clearing some clouds away when she looked down and saw Applejack leaving the library with a book in her bag.

'Since when is that pony a bookworm?' the pegasus wondered, debating whether or not she should follow the cowpony and see what she was up to.

'Hmm…' Rainbow Dash stalked Applejack as she made her way back to Sweet Apple Acres, hiding in a tree at the edge of her orchard when the earth pony went inside.

'I could go ask Twilight… Yeah, that's what I'll do!' the pegasus decided, flying back the way she had come.

…

Applejack settled in, yawning at the hard day of work she had had, and ready to kick back and read her newly-acquired book until she fell quietly asleep in her chair. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The earth pony sighed, and went to answer it.

Rainbow Dash stood there, fidgeting her wings.

"Oh hey Applejack, uh… Mind if I come in?" she smiled a little awkwardly.

The orange earth pony paused then nodded, stepping aside to allow the pegasus entry.

"Look, um… I know what you're doing," Rainbow Dash said, taking a seat on AJ's couch.

Applejack frowned a little, tilting her head.

"What are you talkin' about, Rainbow?" she asked, going over to stand by the seated pegasus.

"I… Kind of spied on you," the mare with the multi-colored mane blushed lightly. "I saw you go into Twilight's library to get a book. That's something I've never seen you do before, and I thought to myself, 'what kind of book would Applejack need right now?', and then I figured… Maybe it had something to do with what I had said about me and Gilda and how I'm a…"

"Land sakes, Dash," the earth pony forced a short chuckle. "That's quite a train a thought ya got there… Now what kinda book would I be gettin' on account of one a my friends bein' a…"

Before Applejack could finish, Rainbow reached under the couch and pulled out the very book AJ had checked out that morning.

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash shrugged, looking at the cover. "Maybe 'Inter-pony Relationships'?"

Applejack blushed, fidgeting around and not making eye contact.

"U-um, well, that book, um…" she started to sweat.

"Hey AJ, you don't have to be so nervous about it," the pegasus stood, giving a half-smile. "I understand. Really, I get it. You're curious and want to try to figure me out better because you're my friend, right?"

"Y-yeah," the earth pony gulped, trembling slightly. "I jus'… Wanted t' see what it was all about… An' try t' unnerstand you better…"

"Thanks," Rainbow smiled warmly. "That actually means a lot to me, Applejack. I'm really glad you care so much," she said, a tear forming in her left eye. "Does this mean you're… okay with me… being this way?"

"Of course!" the orange mare declared with conviction. "Yer one a my best friends, Dash! I'd be alright with you if you had three wings and no legs, or if you um… H-had…"

Applejack shook and stuttered as Rainbow Dash inched her face closer to the earth pony's; smiling softly with her eyes half-closed.

"AJ," she whispered, her lips almost touching the blond pony's ear. "I'm so glad… I'd hoped… You would be the one to…"

"Applejack! I'm home!" Applebloom hollered from the front door that now stood open, startling both mares.

"A-Applebloom!" Applejack turned quickly to her younger sister. "U-um, yer a little early, ain'tcha?"

"Yep!" the filly smiled wide, obviously elated. "Miss Cheerilee let all of us out early, 'cause she had a date, 'r somethin'! Um… Howdy there, Miss Rainbow Dash."

"Hey kid," the pegasus winked, moving to the door past Applebloom. "I'll see you later, AJ," she grinned before taking off into the sky.

Applejack sighed, a little relieved and confused, even as strange feelings she'd never had for Rainbow before roiled within her.

"Applejack? You okay?" the bow-wearing filly looked at her older sister with blatant concern.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Applebloom," the orange pony nodded, showing what she hoped would be a reassuring smile; even though she felt anything but.

'What're these feelin's?' she wondered, biting her lip. 'Do I really… Am I…?'

End of Part Two.


	3. Chapter 3

(Applejack and Rainbow Dash are property of Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and whoever else made Friendship is Magic. Prepare yourselves.)

Chapter Three: When Two Mares Collide

Applejack sighed to herself the next morning as she returned to the orchard for more apple-bucking.

'Rainbow…' she thought, frowning. 'I know I care about ya, but… Can I really be sure it ain't somethin'… else? I mean… No, better not t' think about it right now. Got work t' do,' the earth pony nodded, setting herself up for a tree full of ripe red apples.

…

'Darn it!' Rainbow Dash cursed internally as she cleared the morning clouds over Ponyville. 'I never shoulda acted that way to Applejack! She probably thinks that I like her, and I'm almost certain that she doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm just going to get myself hurt again, and this time it's all my fault!'

The pegasus with the rainbow mane and tail let out a desperate scream of frustration in the sky, startling the town-ponies below.

'I've gotta go apologize, before this turns from bad to worse,' Rainbow decided, and immediately flew off to Sweet Apple Acres.

….

"Applejack! Hey Applejack!" the light blue pony flew over the orchard, searching for her friend.

"Down here, Rainbow!" AJ responded, recognizing the pegasus' voice.

"Hey AJ, listen," Rainbow Dash landed amongst the trees beside the apple-bucker. "About yesterday… I-"

"Aw shoot, don't worry about that, 's fine," she interrupted, smiling. "Really, I… I'm alright with it."

"Okay, but listen, I just wanted to say, I mean, before anything happens between us, I just need you to know that, um, I totally respect your feelings and would never want to hurt you."

"Oh Rainbow," Applejack sighed. "I know that. Yer my friend. I'd never wanna hurt y'all neither."

"Yeah, I know, but…" the trick flier squirmed. "I don't want you to feel… uncomfortable around me. I mean, just because I'm a… a… f-fillyfooler doesn't mean we… um…"

Applejack smiled softly and leaned her head against Dash's neck comfortingly, causing the pegasus to blush in surprise.

"Rainbow…" the farmer breathed, inhaling the other mare's scent. "I could never feel uncomfert'ble 'round you. Yer my best friend, and the most amazin' pony I've ever met."

"A-Applejack…" Rainbow Dash blushed deeper. "I-I… don't know what to say…"

"Y'all don't hafta say anythin', sugar cube," she smirked, pulling away to look into her eyes. "Just know I'll always be here fer ya, no matter what."

"O-okay AJ," Rainbow smiled back, still with rosy cheeks. "And I'll be there for you, too. I… I l-like you… a lot…" she turned away, mentally kicking herself in the face.

'Just say what you mean, or don't say anything, dummy!' the pegasus berated herself. 'If you can't be honest about it, Applejack won't trust you, and that's no way for friendships or any other kind of relationships to work!'

"Hey, I like y'all too, Rainbow," the orange mare looked concerned, and tilted the other's face towards hers with her hoof. "It's alright. Y' don't hafta be embarrassed."

"I'm just… s-scared, AJ…" Rainbow Dash admitted, a tear falling from her right eye.

"Oh Dash, don't cry," Applejack leaned the left side of her face once more against Rainbow's neck, trying to console her. "It'll be okay, you'll see. It'll get better, I promise."

"Okay, Applejack," the pegasus sniffed. "Okay…"

The two mares stayed like that for a while, cloaked in the cool shadows of the apple tree canopies above them.

…..

Finally, Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Applejack? I think it's about lunchtime… You wanna go eat somewhere?"

The orange pony didn't respond, so the pegasus became a little worried.

"AJ?" she lightly nudged the blond mare, eliciting only a soft snore.

Rainbow Dash laughed lightly, and carefully lay down, helping Applejack onto the ground as well.

They both reclined together, huddled close in the shade.

For the first time in her life, Rainbow Dash felt content to remain static and peaceful. All urges to fly and work on her aerial acrobatics negated by the serenity and warmth she felt inside her by being with Applejack.

"I love you, AJ," Rainbow whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

….

Applejack woke first, yawning and smiling at the sound of birds chirping in the trees above. She noticed something soft pressing against her and looked down at a snoozing Rainbow Dash.

The earth pony smiled. 'Dash… Yer cute when yer sleepin',' she thought, nuzzling the top of her head gently. 'Almost makes me wanna leave ya be… But there's still work t' be done, fer both of us…'

AJ nudged her more forcefully. "Rainbow, wake up, sugar cube," she said softly as the Pegasus blinked her eyes.

"Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked groggily, yawning. "What…?"

"Shh, it's alright, Rainbow," she smiled, stroking her neck. "Y'all just fell asleep… Well, I reckon I did first, actually," Applejack giggled a little.

"Yeah, you sure did," Dash grinned. "So… Time for work, huh?"

"Yep," Applejack's smile slipped a little. "I'll uh… see you later Dash," the orange mare stood.

"Yeah… I'll see you too…" Rainbow looked down while standing and shaking out her wings. "Um… I need to say something, that I need you to hear, okay? Before I go… I… I love you, Applejack."

The pegasus shook, staring fixedly at the dirt around her hooves, pawing at it nervously.

The earth pony remained silent for what seemed like ages to Rainbow, also unable to look the other mare in the eye.

"I… I don't know…" AJ finally said quietly. "I mean… I've never felt… that way fer another mare… I'm not sure if… if I even feel the same…"

Rainbow looked up at her, questioningly, tears forming in her violet/crimson eyes. "W-well… um… What _do_ you feel?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm as her heart felt like it was about to break.

"I feel… somethin'… I just don't know what it means…" Applejack explained, her heart aching. "Rainbow…? Yer not… mad, are ya?" she looked at her with wondering, worried eyes.

"No… I'm not mad, AJ," Rainbow Dash said softly, looking away. "I… understand. You still need to… work it out, in your head. Right?"

The orange mare nodded; a gesture the pegasus returned.

"Alright. I'll… let you do that, then…" the cyan stunt-flier swallowed. "See you… later…" Rainbow sighed, taking off into the clear sky.

'She's so beautiful… I hope I didn't hurt 'er… Rainbow, I wish I could tell you… I'm not even sure, but… I kinda… _want_ it to be true…' Applejack thought, letting tears trickle down her cheek.

"I love you too, Rainbow," she whispered, turning back to her apple trees.


End file.
